Dancer no Batsu 2nd Stage: Love for Sale
by Mizuki Shinohara
Summary: La 2da entrega de esta historia original. Espero que les guste. Muy similar a la primera. :D


_**Dancer no Batsu**_

_**2nd Stage: Love for Sale**_

**_Pasaron las horas... el rastro de Kei-chan se había perdido. Kaita-kun estaba consciente de la desaparición, pero aún así se quedó con su fan._**

_**Un inconsiente Keisuke despertaba luego de un largo sueño. El éter se había desvanecido como efecto constante del cuerpo del rubio. Éste miraba en todos lados, pero se daba cuenta que la habitación le era desconocida. Siguió mirando los detalles y veía un mural lleno de fotos y comentarios de él.**_

_**Keisuke: "Algún loco debe estar obsesionado conmigo... maldición... Dónde estoy? En qué parte del mundo estoy?"**_

_**Se cuestionaba el joven de delgada contextura. Trás el rastro de pistas que degustaba, miraba cada cosa que le pudiera llevar a una conclusión. Intentó abrir la puerta con éxito rotundo.**_

_**Keisuke: "No estaba cerrada? Esperaba que saliera?"**_

_**Empezó a analizar con extrema cautela. Siguió su camino. Bajó las escaleras y lograba comprender que el tipo que lo raptó era bastante elegante, debido a los productos de alto costo que rodeaban sus murallas.**_

_**Una vez en el comedor había un tipo sentado, simplemente relajado y comiendo una deliciosa cena.**_

_**Francesco: "Quieres cenar Keisuke-kun?" **_

_**Kei-chan estaba en otra... su lógica se había quedado perdida en la habitación. Se congeló al ver a la persona.**_

_**Francesco: "Disculpa mi mal hábito de raptar personas... Me llamo Francesco... Francesco Giraldi... Un gusto finalmente conocerte. Te he visto como juegas en las máquinas y simplemente creo que tu habilidad física es increible. Te he traido porque quiero que conozcas a mi hija... Christine Giraldi. Creo que eres ideal para ella y simplemente ella está muy ilusionada contigo, ya que también te ha observado"**_

_**Keisuke: "Solo por eso me has traido? No me podías preguntar antes de hacerlo así?"**_

_**Francesco: "Por eso pedí que disculparas mi mal hábito... sé que no eres un mal chico" insistió el formal.**_

_**Christine: "Padre, por qué gritas?"**_

_**dijo una fina señorita, con rasgos delicados, de larga y rubia cabellera, como si de oro se tratase...**_

_**Keisuke había quedado asombrado por la belleza de la chica.**_

_**Christine: "Así que tu eres Keisuke-kun... creo que el viaje desde Italia valió la pena..."**_

_**Christine saludó con un beso en el costado de los labios a Keisuke y este, sin más, se ruborizó.**_

_**Christine: "Por qué cuando te trajimos, llorabas y gritabas dormido por alguien... eee... llamado Aizawa Kaita?"**_

_**preguntó la joven curiosa y llena de deseos de saber quien era él.**_

_**Keisuke: "Lo siento... tengo que irme... volveré eso si. Aquí tienes mi número por si deseas que venga... Adios!"**_

_**Keisuke, quien recién volvía a la realidad y pensaba en los actos de Kai-chan.**_

_**Keisuke se dirigió a la casa de Kaita rápidamente. Este una vez ahí abrió la puerta. Vió a un chico bailando en la PPP personal de Kaita... "¿Quién eres?" preguntó Keisuke. "Soy el novio de Kai-chan...". Keisuke preguntó por Aizawa-kun y le respondieron que estaba en su habitación durmiendo.**_

_**Keisuke sin golpear entró. El cuerpo moreno bronceado desnudo sobre la cama se asomaba. Las "Z" aparecian sobre el rostro de Kaita.**_

_**"Kaitaaaaaa! DESPIERTA!" gritó Kei-chan. El asustado chico, recién despierto, miraba al alto y blanco Keisuke. "POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO? SABES QUE TE AMO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO Y NO HICE NADA DEBIDO A QUE TIENES NOVIA... Y TÚ... LE PONES LOS CUERNOS CON CHICOS? POR QUÉ HACES ESTO!" gritaba desesperado un niño quién estaba cegado por los celos.**_

_**"Camarón que se duerme, se lo lleva la corriente..." dijo Kaita mientras seguía durmiendo. "Toma tus cosas y vete... yo también te quería, pero no aguantaré una escena de celos de parte tuya... para que sepas... Tomomi-chan ya lo sabe... y me pidió la separación... y qué te puedo decir? me gustan los chicos llenos de fuerzas, justo como tú... pero te haces el imposible con una escena de celos... o ya no recuerdas cuando te quedaste a dormir aquí en mi departamento? cuando dormiste conmigo? ahí me parecías muy tierno... pero ahora me eres una bola de pelos en mi garganta. Así que toma tus cosas y llega al lado de tu madre... y bueno... ojalá entres a la Universidad" dijo como algo similar a un discurso, Kai-chan.**_

_**"Y ese chico que está en la PPP?". "Es solo una de mis victimas por así decirlo... a falta de amor, no me congelaré por una persona".**_

**_Keisuke salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. "Oooooy! Kei-chan! No te vayas así!" gritaba Kaita, pensando que en su manera de actuar, había frialdad._**

_**Kei-chan tomó sus cosas y se fué golpeando fuertemente la puerta. Este, había perdido las ganas de amar lo que más anhelaba... a Kaita. "Bastardo... eres un vil desgraciado! Eres igual a todas las mujeres! ... Mu... jeres... hablando de ellas... iré a ver a Christine...". Una vez en la puerta de la gran mansión que había sido complice de su rapto, se dignó de tocar el timbre. Un anciano barbón, con yá el pelo blanco, lo saludaba. "Bienvenido seas, Keisuke-kun". "Hola joven Keisuke! Qué os ha traido por este lugar?" exclamaba el recien aparecido Francesco. "Estoy buscando a Christine... se encontrará en casa?" dijo el desepcionado chico. Antes de que Francesco respondiera, apareció Christine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Keisuke-kun! Me has venido a ver?" gritó la sorprendida niña. "(No! Vine a saludar a tu padre... mensa!)" pensó Keisuke con una gran sonrisa, al igual que la chica. "Si... quería verte".**_

_**Ambos se fueron a la habitación de la joven con piel de cristal. Ambos compartian un grato momento hablando de sus vidas y escuchando música. Los sonidos se volvian románticos. El ambiente estaba creado... Solo era cosa de que uno de los dos reaccionara para que la magia saliera a flote!**_

_**"Christine... que significo para ti?" pregunto algo avergonzado el chico rubio. "O/O como me preguntas eso! Bueno... no puedo responder... se-cre-to/" respondió la niña dulcemente.**_

_**Keisuke la tomo del brazo... Christine se asustó. Keisuke la atrajo hacia él. Sus labios se estaban rozando... todo estaba marcado. Keisuke la besó sin miedo... Christine miraba el rostro de Kei-chan, quien estaba yá con los ojos cerrados. Ambos terminaron de completar el hábitat producido. Simplemente era un beso que era más que bello.**_

_**Luego, ambos salieron a caminar tomados de la mano. Hablaban sobre en que quedaría la relación. "Desde ahora... seremos novios... te parece Christine?" "Si, Keisuke-kun".**_

_**Pasaron los minutos. Finalmente caminaron hasta donde estaban (casualmente) la tienda de videojuegos. Entraron. Una vez ahí, veian un PPP vacío... "(Qué será de Kai-chan...)" se preguntaba en su mente Keisuke.**_

_**Christine se subió a una máquina y demostró que era pésima jugando. Simplemente una novata. Keisuke simplemente decidió mostrar sus habilidades. El viento entraba al lugar y no lograba tocar el cuerpo de un chico que parecía hiperkinetico moviendo los pies. Las flechas de la pantalla preferian marcarse solas frente al poderío del joven con pies alados. Christine miraba impresionada en como él decía y demostraba que era el mejor en eso.**_

_**Una sudada polera se mostraba al final del crédito. Las gotas saladas resbalaban por su frente. Christine lo abrazó fuertemente. "Impresionante Keisuke-kun! ahora entiendo porque dicen que eres el mejor!".**_

_**Ambos se iban del lugar, pero Kei-chan seguía pensando en Kaita. "(Nya! ahora soy feliz! ")".**_

_**Keisuke se fue pensando en dejar el resto en el pasado. Pero que había pasado con su lado homosexual? Se había perdido con la furia? Con el rencor?**_

_**Este llegó a un parque con Christine, en donde pasaron todo el resto de la tarde abrazados, mirando el cielo y besandose.**_

_**Toda una historia, pasaba frente a los ojos de la gente. La felicidad de uno, hacía la tristeza de otro.**_

_**Aizawa Kaita estaba sentado en su cama pensando. El chico que estaba anteriormente jugando en la PPP personal de Kaita, ahora estaba a su lado, pero Aizawa-kun lo hechó de su hogar. "Necesito saber que pasa con Kei-chan... lo... extraño".**_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Insisto, que pasó con el lado gay de Kei-chan? Se habrá quedado atrás? Kaita podrá aceptar eso?**_

**_See you in next chapter! U Wait for 3rd Stage! _**


End file.
